I'm Coming Home to You
by nikkitan89
Summary: Sweet Home Alabama-Power Rangers style. TK. Takes place after Dino Thunder.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Coming Home to You**

Summary: Sweet Home Alabama-Power Rangers style. TK. Takes place after Dino Thunder.

Author's note: Alyson Jade, Brian Penn and Will are my characters. The rest belong to Saban.

**Chapter 1**

_31__st__ May 2008_

"Aly! I'm freaking out here, what do I wear for tonight?" Kimberly Oliver almost screams over the phone the moment her best friend Alyson Jade picks up.

"Relax, Kimo. The pink chiffon dress in your wardrobe that's been there for ages would do. It looks gorgeous on you and Brian will die when he sees you tonight."

Kim walks across her New York City apartment to her very own walk-in wardrobe that's full of everything. She pulls out her pink chiffon dress and holds it against her body while checking it out in the mirror.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Aly."

Alyson laughs over the phone joyfully. "Don't worry so much, Miss Greatest-Designer-in-New-York. Tonight's your night. Now go get ready and call me tonight with all the details."

Kim laughs back at her friend. "You know I will, babe! Ta."

Five years ago, Kimberly Oliver left Reefside for the city lights of New York. Calling in a favour from her old friend Alyson, whom she met in Florida and was now a property agent in New York, she managed to get a swanky apartment right in the heart of the city.

Alyson picked Kim up at the airport when she flew in. Kim was quiet throughout the car ride and Alyson knew something was up but she took Kim to her new apartment and helped her move all her stuff up. It was then that Kim sat down on the sofa and broke down. Alyson stayed the night to let Kim have a shoulder to cry on. The two soon became best friends, confiding everything in each other, from their good dates to the bad workdays.

Kim's phone started beeping just when she finished putting on her dress. "You're gonna look fantabulous tonight, baby pinky. I have a feeling he's gonna do something big tonight. But whatever it is, remember that you deserve the life you have now. And you'll always have a bitch like me to remind you. Xoxo."

Kim couldn't help but laugh at the message that came in from Alyson while she did her hair and make-up. Thoughts of the last four years with Brian started flowing through her mind.

Brian Penn was one of New York's most eligible bachelors, being the heir to a multi-million-dollar shipping company which parents owned. Just shy of turning 30, Brian was a gorgeous man with short dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Standing at 6"2, he looked like model who just stepped right out of a magazine.

The two met 6 months after Kim arrived in New York. It was an early Friday morning and Kim was walking out of a Starbucks outlet near her workplace in the city. Brian, who was rushing in to meet a client, knocked right into her, causing the iced mocha in her hand to spill all over his shirt and the floor.

Apologising profusely for knocking into her, Brian extended an invitation to have coffee after work that day so he could make it up to her for spilling her coffee. The two had regular dates after that and six months later, Kim agreed to be Brian's girlfriend after a romantic night out on his yacht.

'Four years and we're still going strong,' thought Kim to herself. 'Almost strong as…' She stopped herself before she could even _think_ his name. She started shaking it out a bit. She felt a slight ache in her heart at the thought of almost bringing up his name but brushed it off.

She put the finishing touches on her make-up, sprayed some perfume and waited for Brian to come. Five minutes later, there was a buzz and Kim went to answer the door. She opened it to find Will, Brian's driver, with a bunch of flowers.

"Mr Penn told me to come get you and that you have to read the card before I blind-fold you and take you to where he is."

Kim thanked the driver and happily accepted the bouquet of roses and sunflowers. In the middle of the bouquet laid a small card.

"To my dearest Kimberly,

My heart is ever at your service-William Shakespeare

You're my heart and soul. Put on the blindfold and have Will take you to where I am. I love you and I can't wait to see you.

Brian"

Kim sighed longingly after reading the card. She put the card and bouquet on her living room table before allowing Will to blindfold her and take her to where Brian was. Throughout the entire fifteen-minute ride, Kim was all excited about what Brian was going to do. 'Maybe Aly was right. He is gonna do something crazy!'

"We're here, Kim," Will said, as he stopped the car and opened the door. She felt a pair of hands lead her out from where she was. The same person led her into a lift and then into what felt like a huge room.

The same pair of hands then went to undo her blindfold. She opened her eyes to see a room full of jewels. She recognised this as the special Tiffany store, only open to its very, very VIP customers.

There were rows and aisles full of little black boxes, each with a ring in them. The room was so bright, she could barely see. But when she did look around, she found Brian on one knee, holding her hand.

"Kimberly Oliver, my heart is at your service now and will forever be. Will you be my wife?"

Tears formed in Kim's eyes when she heard all those words. Looking right into Brian's sincere blue eyes, she knew it was the right thing to do. She came to New York to start anew and this was it for her. "Yes, of course I'll marry you," Kim said, more tears forming.

The next thing she knew, she was up in the air with Brian spinning her around. She giggled as he brought her into his embrace and kissed her softly. "Pick any ring you want, Kim. It's all yours to choose."

Kim couldn't believe it. She was like a little girl at the candy store, laughing as she went around the different counters with Brian. In the end, she decided on a simple one and a half carat princess cut ring.

Right after that, Brian took her on his yacht for dinner and to celebrate their engagement. To say the night was magical for Kim was an understatement.

The moment she got in the door at the apartment, Kim rushed to call Aly. "Do you know what time it is?" Aly groaned over the phone.

A quick glance at the clock told Kim it was half past two in the morning. "I'm sorry, I just had to tell you that you're talking to the future Mrs Kimberly Penn right now," Kim giggled. "He proposed? I knew he would do something big tonight," Aly exclaimed. "You have got to send me a picture of the rock!"

"You know I will, babe," Kim replied happily. "So how about a little girlie celebration tomorrow night for my dear Kim?"

"I don't think I can make it, Aly," Kim said, shaking her head. "I have to head back to A.G. asap. Brian wants us to get married soon."

"That doesn't exactly consider as a reason to suddenly be going back. What's in A.G. anyway? Wasn't it just some random small town?" Aly asked.

Sighing, Kim replied, "It may be some random small town but that's where my husband lives. I'm getting married to Brian, but before I do, I have to get a divorce."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Coming Home to You**

Summary: Sweet Home Alabama-Power Rangers style. TK. Takes place after Dino Thunder.

Author's note: Alyson Jade, Brian Penn and Will are my characters. The rest belong to Saban.

_Thanks for the reviews! Please do continue to read and review the story._

**Chapter 2**

_2__nd__ June 2008_

"Oh crap!" Exclaimed Jason Scott as he sat down to drink his morning coffee made by his wife Trini Kwan Scott. With their 8-month-old daughter Kimmy Ann Scott in her arms, Trini walked to her husband's side when she heard him. When she saw that he had spilt nothing, she moved her gaze to the newspaper her husband was holding up.

On the front page of the Angel Grove Times was an article entitled _AG's Very Own Golden Girl Set to Marry Shipping Billionaire's Son_, coupled with a photograph of a very happy Kimberly Oliver and Brian Penn gazing at each other with loving smiles.

Trini looked at her husband and saw the anger reflected in his eyes. "Honey," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think this is something you should be angry about now. He's gonna need someone to talk to and you being angry is not going to help him."

Jason sighed. He knew his wife was right. As angry as he was at his 'little sister' for leaving, he knew that it was his 'brother' who needed his concern right now. Finishing up his coffee, he grabbed his bag and keys before giving his wife and daughter a goodbye kiss.

Just as Jason left, Trini sat down on the sofa and said to her grinning 8-month-old, "It's gonna be a tough time right now for your Uncle Tommy and everyone."

Turning into the road where the dojo was, Jason wondered what today would be like. He and Tommy had set up the Golden Falcon Dojo some eight years ago, with the help and support of their friends. Golden representing Jason and Falcon representing Tommy, the school had gotten immensely popular with the kids and teenagers in Angel Grove and its surrounding areas.

Jason sighed as he walked in and placed his bag down in his office. Heading to the other office next door, he called out, "Hey bro, you in there?" There was no answer. Walking over to the practice area, he realised that Tommy was right there practicing his karate moves.

"Hey bro! There you are," Jason called out to Tommy. "Hey Jase, what's up?" Tommy headed over to give Jason a manly hug. "Are you alright, bro? I mean, is everything okay with you? You're not upset or angry or anything?" Tommy found it strange that Jason was asking so many questions today. "Yeah, I'm fine man. What's with the 20 questions?"

That's when Jason pulled out the paper from behind his back and showed it to Tommy. "I wanted to know if you were okay," Jason said as Tommy's face showed no sign of emotion after reading the headline and seeing the picture. That was when he figured that Tommy had already seen the article and was pretending he didn't care about it.

"So this isn't affecting you in any way?" Jason asked suspiciously, knowing that Tommy hid his emotions well but his eyes always gave him away. Not looking directly at Jason, Tommy replied, "No, it's not. Why should it?"

"If it really means nothing to you, look me in the eye and say that, Tommy." Tommy sighed. He looked Jason in the eye and said, "It doesn't bother me."

Tommy then walked into the locker rooms and decided to take a shower. A shower always calmed him down. He knew he should have gone after the love of his life and not let her leave him just like that five years ago. But he couldn't bring himself to do that.

Letting out a small sob, he hoped the heat of the shower would be able to wash all his troubles away from him.

Tommy headed back to his office after his shower and found Jason there with the paper on his table. He looked at the headline again and sat down. "How can you tell me its not affecting you, bro?" Jason exclaimed. "How can you not be mad at her for doing this to you?"

"She's not doing anything," Tommy replied softly as he took out his organiser. "I can't blame her for running away and wanting to start anew. I could have told her the truth. But I didn't. She has the right to want to move on."

Jason was extremely frustrated with the way Tommy was reacting. "Tommy! You can still stop her before she gets married to this idiot. Its not too late, it's never been too late for Tommy Oliver to get the love of his life!"

"I'm not going to do anything," Tommy said, as he looked down at his organiser to see which classes he had for today.

"You're telling me that you're going to let Kimberly marry this idiot and just leave you and her old life behind in Angel Grove?"

"I don't have to anything, Jason. I don't even have to go to New York. She's going to come here," Tommy said as he closed his organiser and looked up at Jason. "You spoke to her?" Jason asked, confused.

"I don't need to. We're still married. If she wants to marry this shipping guy of hers, she'd have to divorce me first. And the only way she can do that, is by coming back here."

Driving from the airport to the Angel Grove Hotel that same evening, Kimberly Oliver was glad she remembered to bring a light sweater along, as the night got a little chilly, even in summer. She parked her car and called Alyson the moment she got out but she got straight to Alyson's voicemail so she left a message. "You didn't pick up your phone so I'm just leaving a message to let you know I got here safe and sound. It feels so weird to be back after five years. Call me soon."

"I'd like a room for one, please," she said to the lady with black hair at the reception. "Tell me my eyes are kidding me! Is that you, Kimberly Hart?" Kim looked up and saw a wide-eyed, very shocked Aisha Campbell staring right back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Coming Home to You**

Summary: Sweet Home Alabama-Power Rangers style. TK. Takes place after Dino Thunder.

Author's note: Alyson Jade, Brian Penn and Will are my characters. The rest belong to Saban.

_Thanks for the reviews! Please do continue to read and review the story._

**Chapter 3**

_2__nd__ June 2008_

"Aisha… urm… hi," Kim said, shocked to see that the receptionist was her best friend. She hadn't expected on seeing anyone so soon. "How are you?"

"Don't give me the 'how are you' crap, Kim. What are you doing back here? Haven't you caused the lot of us enough hurt already?" Aisha replied angrily. Her best friend had left everyone behind five years ago, with no letter, no note and no goodbye. For the next two years, she was left wondering what happened to Kimberly Oliver until one day, the television in the hotel bar was tuned into Fashion TV and she saw Kimberly on the screen, receiving flowers after her first fashion show for being the newest success in the fashion industry.

Kim didn't know how to reply to Aisha. She saw the hurt and anger in Aisha's eyes and knew that she had a lot to explain. "Aisha, I know that whatever I say now may not be of any use but I truly am sorry. I know I hurt you really bad, and I have a lot to explain. I just hope that you'd give me the chance to explain myself. It's okay if you still hate me, but I just want to explain it all."

Aisha looked away from Kim and continued typing. She didn't want Kim to see the tears that had formed in her eyes. A few minutes later, she handed Kim's room key to her. "Your room's 815," Aisha said softly, handing over the card key and looking away.

"Thank you," Kim said, taking the key and grabbing her belongings. Before leaving, Kim rummaged through her handbag and grabbed a letter. Turning back, she said "I wrote you this letter a few weeks after I got to New York, but being a coward for running away, I was just too scared to send it to you. I think its only right you should have it." Kim left the letter on the reception desk and headed up to her room.

Aisha wiped the tears from her eyes, took the letter and went into the bathroom to have a private moment to read it.

_Aisha,_

_I'm starting to think that leaving was a very bad idea. It's so lonely for me every night when I get off work. Hell, its as boring in the day because I'm alone._

_I feel like such a coward for running away. I just couldn't take the life, and I didn't want to live it anymore. He lied, Sha, he lied right to my face. My husband lied to me when he already knew that I couldn't take it._

_I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry for heading off without saying goodbye. I know I should have at least called or left you a note but I didn't want anyone to find out where I am now. Leaving was hard for me, but I had to. I couldn't stay there._

_Life here is alright, although I miss being around everyone I know. The apartment I live in is cool and the pay I get from the company I work at is more than enough for me to get by._

_I woke up today and felt like crap. I was having a huge headache and I felt as though I couldn't walk but I dragged myself to the doctor. What the diagnosis was? I'll let you find out for yourself._

_I miss you, girlie. You're my best friend and I miss you badly. I'm so sorry for leaving you behind. I know what I did hurt you a lot and I can never stop apologising. I can't tell you why I left, or where I am, but I can only hope that one day, you would understand why I had to leave._

_I miss you more than you'll ever know._

_Kimberly_

Aisha started tearing up even more after finding what accompanied the letter. She put everything back in the envelope and kept it carefully before heading back to work. She would find Kim in the morning. It had been five years, but she knew her best friend needed her.

_3__rd__ June 2008_

The next morning, Kim woke up early, took a shower and headed out. She drove past the Youth Center and found that it looked the same as it did before she left. Parking her rented car there, she walked over to the park.

It was the same as it had been since she was a teenager. She walked to that part of the lake, the same spot she always went to when she wanted to think: _their spot_.

She was surprised at the memories that started flooding her mind. Her first kiss with him after she said she missed him. Him finding her and them patching up after the whole Divatox incident. Him bringing her out here on her birthday seven years ago and proposing.

_-Flashback-_

"_Where are you taking me, Handsome?" A blindfolded Kimberly Hart asked curiously as Tommy led her by the hands after they got out of the car._

"_Stop asking and you'll know soon enough. It won't be a surprise if you keep asking," Tommy replied, walking a little further before he stopped them both._

_After laying out the picnic mat and lighting the candles all around, he took off Kim's blindfold. "Happy birthday, Beautiful."_

_Kim looked all around and saw the candles and the picnic basket. "Tommy…" She took a look around the place where they were. "It's our spot."_

"_Of course it is," Tommy replied, making Kim sit down. "Come on, I have dinner all prepared."_

_Kim squealed as he took out all the food he spent the whole day making. Her favourite prawn pasta, potato salad and honey-garlic chicken wings. "This is amazing, Tommy," Kim said, giving him a soft kiss. "Thank you."_

"_Anything for you, Beautiful," Tommy said as he kissed her. He handed her a plate as the two of them started devouring all that yummy food. After all the food, Tommy took out a small chocolate cake from the basket._

"_I know how much you love chocolate so I made this for you. I don't know how good it is though…" Tommy said, as he lighted a candle and placed it on the cake._

"_Oh Tommy, I'll love anything you make." Kim smiled, as she made a wish and then blew the candle out. She then smiled and kissed Tommy passionately… "Thanks Handsome," she whispered against Tommy's lips while getting a little chocolate cake to smear on his face without him noticing. "I love you." It was then that she smeared the cake on his cheek and started running off._

"_Kimberly Ann Hart!" Tommy took off right after her and they had a nice little run around the lake with him chasing after her. He managed to catch her and he held her tight as she laughed and kissed him right where the chocolate cake was. "Hmm… you taste really good!" Kim giggled and then squealed as he started tickling her._

"_Tommy! Okay! I'm sorry…" Kim gave a little pout as Tommy stopped tickling her. He held her close to him and kissed her. "I hope you had a good birthday, Beautiful."_

"_I did. Thank you," Kim smiled and kissed Tommy again. They held each other close for a few minutes, before Tommy moved and started bending down._

"_Tommy, what are you…" Kim was shocked as he knelt on one knee in front of her. Her eyes started tearing up as she soon realised what Tommy was going to do._

"_Beautiful," Tommy took both of Kim's hands in his. "I can't imagine not having you in my life. It broke my heart to let you go, and when I got you back, I swore I would never let you go again. You're my heart and soul, Kim. And I love you. So will you do me the honour and marry me?"_

_By now, Kim was crying and without a doubt, she nodded her head. "Of course I'll marry you." That was all it took for Tommy and he leapt up, pulling her into one long, passionate kiss._

_He carried her up bridal-style all the way back to their spot, where he gave her a gorgeous ring with a pink and white diamond on it. Inside the ring, was an engravement with the words "TK-Flying together as one". It was a simple ring, but it couldn't have meant more to Kim._

_-End of Flashback-_

'Stop letting the past affect you. You're better than this, Kim.' She thought to herself. 'You're going to start anew and you can't let past memories haunt you. You're stronger than this.'

Smiling at the thought of starting anew with Brian, she knew what she had to do. She wasn't gonna stay in Angel Grove for anything longer than a week. She had the life she always wanted waiting back for her in New York: a great career, a gorgeous and loving fiancé, a beautiful apartment in the heart of the city.

She would make things right with Aisha, Trini and Jason. She couldn't leave again without making things right with her best friends. And she would get Tommy to sign the divorce papers, which she knew wouldn't be that much of a problem.

She stood up and was about to head back to her car when a certain Aisha Campbell stopped her. Holding the envelope in her hand, she looked Kim right in the eye and asked, "Is this true? Do I really have a niece?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Coming Home to You**

Summary: Sweet Home Alabama-Power Rangers style. TK. Takes place after Dino Thunder.

Author's note: Alyson Jade, Brian Penn, Will, Sam and Angela Brown are my characters. The rest belong to Saban.

_Thanks for the reviews! Please do continue to read and review the story._

_Apologies but there will be a few flashbacks here and there… the important ones that make up my story. I hope you guys continue reading it and supporting it!_

**Chapter 4**

_3__rd__ June 2008_

Kim didn't expect to see Aisha so soon. 'The letter and picture must have said a thousand words if Sha's right in front of me now,' Kim thought. Tearing up, Kim looked at Aisha.

"You had a niece, Sha. Had," Kim said softly as she started crying. It broke Aisha's heart to see her best friend break down just like that and the only thing she could do was give her a big hug.

"Come on, Kim. We can sit there and you can tell me everything," Aisha said as she brought her best friend towards a bench nearby. Kim nodded and went to sit with Aisha. Placing an arm on Kim's arm, Aisha said, "Anytime you're ready, sweetie." Kim took a deep breath and told Aisha everything.

-_Flashback-_

_Kim woke up one day feeling like crap as she had a huge headache. She went to get ready for work but felt like she couldn't so she called in sick. She took an aspirin and decided to head to the doctor's to find out what was wrong with her._

_Two hours later, she was back in her apartment, wide-eyed and shocked. She wanted to take a nap but she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind kept wandering back to what she heard in the doctor's office. "Congratulation, Ms Oliver. You're two weeks pregnant."_

_She couldn't believe it. She, Kimberly Oliver, was two weeks pregnant. She and Tommy always wanted a baby, and now they were going to have one. The thought of their baby made her cry. All the more now, she couldn't go back. She was determined to not let her child grow up in a lifestyle of danger._

_She looked at the sonogram her doctor gave her while laying a hand on her flat stomach. She soon smiled as her intuition told her it was a girl. Happy about the news, she started writing a letter to Aisha._

_However, when she finished the letter, she couldn't bring herself to send it. Instead, she kept the letter with all her special belongings and said to herself that she would give that letter to Aisha someday._

_She crawled back into bed and that's when emotions took the best of her. Her baby girl would grow up without a father, and that made her cry so much that she cried herself to sleep._

_Two weeks later, it was a busy period at the fashion house Kim worked at due to an upcoming private runway show. Kim was in the middle of helping to organise the event. It was mid-afternoon and she hadn't eaten all day except the two slices of toast she had in the morning._

_She felt a little dizzy and sat down for a bit, while drinking a little water. "Kim, are you coming? We're about to head out for food," Kim's colleague Sam called out to her. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Kim replied as she tried to steady herself up. The next thing she knew, her world went black._

_Kim woke up and felt a little pain in her wrist. She opened her eyes and looked all around her, wondering what she was doing in the hospital. "You're awake! I'll go get the doctor," said the nurse who was checking up on Kim._

_Kim felt her body going numb, as though something was gone. "Kimberly, how're you feeling?" The Doctor asked, and introduced herself as Doctor Angela Brown. "I'm okay, I think," Kim replied softly._

"_There's no easy way to tell you this, but you suffered a miscarriage, Kim. Your body was almost dehydrated and with the crazy schedule you kept up as well as the irregular meals, it caused the miscarriage. I'm so sorry, Kim. We would like to…"_

_Kim tuned out after she heard that she'd lost the baby. Her baby girl. The baby she wanted to bring up and love was gone. Doctor Brown, knowing the effects of a miscarriage, left Kim alone for a bit._

_Crying her heart out for the baby she just lost, Kim fell asleep. For the next two months, Kim tried her best to get back into work and be her normal self but every night, she'd clutch that sonogram and cry herself to sleep._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Oh Kim," Aisha said as she reached forward and hugged her best friend tightly. "No one knows about the baby, Sha. No one but you so please, I" Aisha interrupted Kim immediately. "Girl, its not my place to tell. But thank you, for trusting me with it."

Kim smiled at Aisha. "It means the world to me to know that you're here for me, Sha. I'm so sorry for everything." "Time heals wounds, Kim. I can't say I totally forgive you as of now, but things will get better in time."

Kim hugged her best friend again. "So why did you leave, Kim? I never understood why you left just like that."

Sighing, Kim replied, "I can't tell you, Sha. I'm sorry but this is something I can't tell you. It's between me and Tommy that I have to settle."

Nodding, Aisha understood. "It's okay, I understand. And as much as I would like to sit here for an entire day, I have to go back and finish moving in to the new place Rocky and I bought."

"You and Rocky are living together now?" Kim asked, happily surprised. "Yeah, we bought the place two weeks ago," Aisha replied with a smile. "So when's the wedding, Sha?" Aisha laughed. "I don't know yet, girl, but I'll be sure to tell you. Besides, you owe me all the gossip about Brian."

With that, they shared a close hug and said goodbye. Kim walked back to her car, the memories of what just happened floating through her mind. She had somewhat fixed things with Aisha and she needed to do the same with Jason and Trini.

Making up her mind, she would find her husband tomorrow and get him to settle the divorce papers, then she'd fix things with Jason and Trini before heading back to New York by the weekend.

"So she really is back here," Tommy thought to himself as he saw her driving out of the Youth Center parking lot. He was at the Center to help Ernie move some of the new kitchen equipment when he decided to go out for some fresh air. It was then he saw her.

Looking at where her car was parked, he saw a small piece of something right there. Walking over, he picked it up to look at what it was and his jaw dropped. There in his hand, was a sonogram with the name 'Kimberly Oliver' typed at the bottom of it.


End file.
